


坦荡05

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡05

赫海 《坦荡》 05  
坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

五

 

“你想谈恋爱就去谈，”李东海坐起来，伸手把床单上刚刚和李赫宰一起躺过的地方抚平，“不用跟我说。”

“东海，我是觉得......”

“我们现在，也不算什么对吧？不见面就是，”李东海勇敢地迎向李赫宰不知是担心还是悲悯的眼光，“我们也没什么关系，你要谈恋爱......谈恋爱的话那是你自己的事。”

“没什么关系吗？”李赫宰试图追问下去

“有关系吗？”李东海现在已经能够熟练地和李赫宰抛接话题，“我们不是，也对，我们也算不上特别好的朋友。”

李赫宰被李东海这句话吓得不轻。

“我们是朋友，赫宰，”他拍拍李赫宰的肩膀，一脸无谓，“没事，你现在也不是刚出道的新人了，也，也其实，其实也没必要担心那么多。”

“你先去给我煮拉面？我吃完了回去睡一觉。”李东海打了个哈欠。

 

李赫宰盯着睡意朦胧的李东海，叹了口气

“你等我，我去煮拉面，你要吃什么味道的？”

“不辣的，都行。”打完哈欠他揉了揉眼角，又仰面躺回了床上，接着翻了个身，背对着房间门口。

 

“你在想什么？”拍摄间隙，李赫宰看见李东海看着窗外发愣，轻轻推了他一下。

“恩，不是，”李东海回过神，看了一眼对面女嘉宾和其他人的互动，“没什么，还没到你吗？”

“你觉得我会下车吗？”李赫宰把李东海因为发愣滚到桌子另一边的橘子递给他，又塞了一根芝士鱼肠在他手里。

“你不是最受女孩子喜欢了吗，”李东海示意自己不吃，把东西放下，把橘子塞进兜里，“我倒是觉得，我离下车不远了。”

“那我下去陪你。”

李赫宰看向他的神色莫名温柔。

 

李东海的直觉是对的，神童下车后不久，他就被宣布下车了。

李东海也不知道自己的直觉是怎么回事，他就是觉得自己和女嘉宾没什么缘分。

他好像以前也这样，遇见一个人的时候就会想，也许我可以和他亲近，也许不可以。

他很少判断失误，他的好人缘就是佐证。

除了李赫宰，大失误啊。

 

李东海提议先去吃东西，一边照顾着摄制组的工作人员给他们分发餐具分食物，一边还照顾坐得远一些的女性工作人员，把好吃的东西往她们面前推。

他吃东西的时候拿着手机滑了两下，也不知道是该做什么。

发消息吗？发给李赫宰，问他到底是不是真的下车了，他这会儿在录制不会看手机，真的下车估计就会看了。

李东海抓着犹豫了很久到底发不发，刚刚被他特别照顾的年轻工作人员就说“银赫哥哥下车了呢”。

李东海抬了下眼皮，有些诧异，随即意识到镜头还在桌子上，连忙换上幸灾乐祸的神情，综艺效果十足。

 

那人不是最会讨女孩子欢心了吗？怎么就下车了？

他想起下车前李赫宰跟他说“那我下去陪你”。

又摇摇头，怎么能这么想，明明知道是不可能的事。

手机又放回口袋里，想好的话也没发了。

 

一直到晚上节目录制结束，大家的气氛都很好。

返程的时候还是老样子，李东海李赫宰和朴正洙一辆车，朴正洙赶回去似乎还有事情要讨论，实在是有些累，闭着眼睛在休息。

三个人各占一个位置，也不说话，车里很安静。

“你们两个最近又怎么了吗？”朴正洙闭着眼睛，幽幽地飘出来这么一句。

“哥你这样真的很像上了年纪的大叔。”

“是啊是啊，你和希澈哥，最近都越来越像大叔了。”李东海连连附和。

“你们两个臭小子别太嚣张了哈！ ”朴正洙只恨自己现在没什么力气揍人。

 

“哥现在和希澈哥，也不吵架了？”三个人的又一阵沉默是被李东海打断的。

“年龄大了之后觉得，能有个说说话的人都不容易，”朴正洙长叹了一口气，“我和希澈，一直都是能理解对方的。”

“是吧，”朴正洙继续说下去，“越往后走越发现，人想要的东西真的没有那么复杂，我现在，屋子里有空儿，都会觉得满足很多。”

“寂寞不是谁都能克服的。有时候就是身边全是人，一样会突然觉得，世界上只剩下自己。”

“能有个人说话，真的很幸运。”

 

李东海觉得朴正洙话里有话，但看朴正洙闭着眼睛并不是很有精力的模样，也就没再追问下去。

李赫宰从前面的位置回头看他，紧接着又低头给他发了条消息： “特哥怎么了？”

“大概年龄大了，多愁善感。”

“今晚要不要来我家？恩？一起吃拉面？”

李赫宰通过后视镜看着李东海低着头，手指在屏幕下半截敲敲打打半天，似乎是非常矛盾的心理挣扎。

“好。”最后李东海宣告投降，“我先回去洗澡。”

“来我家一起啊。”这条李东海没回。

 

“吃拉面”前的准备工作李东海都是自己在自己家完成的，他在这件事情上总还是有些羞赧。

他习惯先把准备工作都做好再去找李赫宰，省下很多时间，过程也轻松很多。

李赫宰是个体贴的情人，他们在这件事上无比合拍。

以至于他偶尔会生出，爱而不得也没关系，现在这样也不是坏事的荒谬想法。

至少在床上他俩缠斗在一起的时候，他不会觉得有什么不妥，他享受着整个过程，除了结束之后会有一些空。

常常是在某个睡不着的晚上，才会坐在床头捧着自己空荡荡的胸口，那里扒开睡衣就能看见一个黑洞，投下多少石子也听不见回声。

他们的第一次是面对面的传道士体位，直到很多年后李赫宰最喜欢的也是这个。

即使他夸过很多次李东海的腰线连着臀线从后面看有多诱人，他还是钟爱和李东海面对面。

他喜欢看李东海含着眼泪的模样，李东海这个人，出道之后就一直和眼泪挂上勾，他爱哭，也会哭，哭起来格外好看。

他压着李东海的手，身下是激烈的冲撞，李东海连呼吸都没有空隙调节，呻//吟连成一片，声调越拉越高，拉得越来越长。

这个时候的李东海眼角通红，眼里全是盈盈波光，是没人不会喜欢的美景。

 

李赫宰常常笑话自己是个恶劣的人，像幼儿园才会有的把戏，不会表达自己的喜欢，只会恶劣地逗哭自己在意的人。

他不是孩子，小孩子不懂事，以为伤害就是别扭的喜欢，他不是小孩子了。

可他和李东海，常常就处在互相伤害对方的状态之下，他有时候都分不清，还有几分喜欢没有被磨平。

还是说只剩下求而不得的不甘心。

 

李东海洗完澡，换了身睡衣，披上羽绒服穿着拖鞋就下了楼。

他跟李赫宰不住一栋楼，不过也不远，地下停车场是连在一块儿的，平时通告也是一起在停车场上车。

他下到停车场的时候遇到了郑允浩，郑允浩前些日子一直在日本，很久没看见了。

“这么晚了，去哪儿？”郑允浩上前给了他一个拥抱，这才看清楚李东海还穿着拖鞋，看样子是没打算走远，“去赫宰家？”

没想到会遇到熟人，李东海有些尴尬，只能点点头： “恩，找他有事，聊聊工作。”

“是吗？”郑允浩是个没什么心眼的人，换做他家另一个人，李东海今天怕是没这么容易脱身，“那你赶紧回去啊，冷。”

他今晚怕是要很晚才能回家了，李东海送走了热情的郑允浩，裹紧了衣服，居然会真的觉得有些冷了。

 

李赫宰家的密码他一直都知道，不过现在他还是习惯先按门铃，以示尊重，也不知道这个习惯是什么时候开始的，毕竟好像很久以前他都是随便进出李赫宰的房间的。

李赫宰果然很快就过来开门了，穿着厚厚的浴袍，头发擦得半干，嘴里还叼着牙刷。

“怎么没穿袜子就出来了？”李赫宰翻了翻门边的鞋柜，找出一双最厚的拖鞋，“你先进来，我去给你找双袜子。”

李东海换上拖鞋，边走边脱下外面的羽绒服： “你在煮东西？”

“煮了点萝卜汤，要喝吗？这么冷喝一点热的会很舒服。”

看样子李赫宰最近交了个挺贤惠的女朋友，都会煮汤了。

李东海也没拆穿，只是把羽绒服放在餐桌旁边的椅子上： “先不喝了，今天早点结束我回家睡觉。”

 

李赫宰直觉李东海今晚心情不佳，心想自己不能也跟着生气，笑着打趣到： “怎么能跟男人说快呢？东海呀，我快不快你不知道吗？”

“也对，”没打算跟李赫宰计较太多，李东海上前搂住李赫宰，咬了一口他还沾着牙膏泡泡的下巴，“那你现在先去刷完牙，我们再进入正题行不行？”

没想到今天的正题是从餐桌开始的。

李赫宰家餐桌的质量确实不错，他被李赫宰整个抱起安在餐桌上，双腿搭上李赫宰肩膀，他仰着头看着餐桌上方的灯，光和影全都被撞碎了淋在他视网膜上，糊成一片什么也看不清。

看见高潮后的李东海还止不住颤抖的大腿肌肉，李赫宰低头在他的大腿内侧吮上一口： “喜欢吗？”

 

好久之后才找回意识的李东海看见李赫宰正在找纸巾给他擦拭腿间的狼藉，他们把餐桌也搞得一团糟。

“还是回床上吧？”李东海从餐桌上慢慢翻身下来，“今晚还做吗？不做我就先回去了。”

“急着回去有事吗？”李赫宰没回答另一个问题，“不急着回去就先跟我睡？”

“你床太小了，跟你一起睡还要抢被子，累。”

“恩，那我改天去换张大点儿的床。”

“也没必要为了这么点儿小事换张床。”

“所以东海，你想清楚了吗？”李赫宰把他困在自己和餐桌之间，没打算这么轻易放他走，“我问你的，我们在一起好不好？”

 

“不要在这种时候说这种话啊，听起来真的很像那种混蛋。”

半真半假的说了这么一句，李东海对自己如今可怜兮兮的境地感到有些无奈。

他因为李赫宰这么一句师出无名不知真假的话，一整天都心不在焉。

即使他无数次提醒自己，别往前走，往前走只会让自己越陷越深。

但他还是一步一步坚定不移地走到了今天，没人能救他，他也救不了自己。

他根本想不通李赫宰为什么会在这种时候跟他说这样一句话。

没理由啊，他们之间也没什么大的变数，他以为慢慢地到了时间他们也就自然地结束这段荒唐的关系了。

没想到李赫宰还想把他们绑得更紧。

这真没道理啊。

 

“真的要在这种时候讨论这么扫兴的事吗？”

李东海两只手环住李赫宰的脖子，放软了语气。

就像李赫宰知道他的软肋一样，他也知道李赫宰的，李赫宰受不了他像一个女孩儿一样撒娇，偶尔在床上兴致来了喊他一句“哥哥”，李赫宰兴奋地像是能把床给拆了。

“我们不该在这种问题上浪费这么多时间啊，明天10点还要开会呢，哥哥。”

像这样清醒着的时候，他还是第一次这么称呼李赫宰，有些别扭，但也是走投无路的下下策。

 

“我们在一起，今后想有多少时间浪费都可以，”李赫宰居然能不为所动，按住李东海在他身上试图撩拨的手，“有哪里不好？”

“现在我什么衣服都没穿，你刚刚从我身体退里出来，说这种话，不会觉得煞风景吗？”

他是真的有些生气了，李赫宰突如其来的深情让他觉得像是被愚弄一般。

“你白天肯给我机会跟我好好说话吗？”李赫宰也没有被李东海的语气骗到。

他知道他和李东海之间，这个问题，不能再继续躲下去，继续下去李东海迟早有一天会溜走，他不能接受这个结局。

 

“我们好好在一起，东海，我们不要再浪费时间了。”

 

李东海又抬头看了一眼上方的灯，紧接着低下头来看着李赫宰。

“那我们今天就到这里吧，我先回去。”

“要一个回答就那么难吗？东海我知道的......”

 

“如果你要一个回答的话，那我们以后，也不要再用这种方式见面。”

“以后就不要再这样了。”

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
